Saya bhi saath jab
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Abhijeet's state of mind in mental asylum...nd Daya's care towards him...
1. Chapter 1

**A. note** - Guys this is set during Abhijeet ke ateet ka raaz…when he shifted to mental asylum…I have tried to shown state of mind when he feels alone…I tried to show his state of mind…

**In mental asylum** -

Abhijeet sitting on bed in mental asylum…sitting alone…in dark…want to be alone…from his best buddy…from Tarika….from whole CID team because everyone thinks he is not normal…that CID for which he gave his 14 yrs of life dn got kidnapped…. tortured badly…dn return with memory loss…he was unable to recognize his own mother who died in this shock…died to see her son's condition getting worse…

He was more hurt when he found that his Daya is suspecting him too… though he tried many times to find out the problem…but at the end of day he suspects him…nd he broke form inside when ACP told him to take rest at home…as he is not able to continue his job now…. so he tried to keep himself alone, seprate from whole world for sometime…

_**Saya bhi saath jab chod jaye…aisi hai tanhai saya bhi saath jab cho jaye aisi hai tanhai…**_tu kya samjhta hai Daya…main…main tere bina jee nahin sakta…tu bhi jee lega aur main bhi yahan reh loonga tere bina….mujhe koi zarurat nahin hai kisi ki…dn tears came in his eyes but he made his heart strong dn wipe his tears…

_**Rona chahu to…aansu na aye….aisi hai tanhai…sayaa bhi saath jab chod jaye…**_

sab kya samjhte hai ke main pagal hu….lekin koi…koi mera dard nahin samjhta…_**Jo aise chod ke mehboob jaye…to jeene se na kyu dil dooba jaye…**_

He remembers how ACP told Daya that he became danger to CID… they think he has gone mad dn he can do anything …

_**saya bhi saath jab chod jaye…saya bhi saath jab chod jaye aisi hai tanhai…**_

jab bhi kisi ko bhi meri zarurat padi hamesha…maine sab ka saath diya…_**paya hamne ye bin tere ranj ki raatein aur gham ke andhere….ranj ki raatein aur gham ke andhere…**_

aaj…aaj kisi ko meri zarurat nahin hai…itne saal diye CID ko…aur wo…dn he remember the good times spent with Daya nd his team…dn he remembers how ACP told him – tum bureau kyu aye Abhi…nd he move back to his house…looking helplessly at whole team….nd all was looking at him as he is really mad…

_**Wo bhi to hamse kho gaye hayee aisi hai tanhai…saya bhi saath jab chod jaye…aisi hai tanhai…**_

Main ACP se…chitrolle se bhi bhid gya…lekin aaj….aaj koi mera yakeen karne ko tyaar nahin…mere yahan akele hone se shayad kisi ko koi fark nahin padega…kisi ko yaad bhi nahin rahega ke koi Abhijeet bhi hua karta tha kabhi…shayad yehi hai zindagi…yehi hai aaj kal ki dosti…jo…jo waqt ke saath badlti hai…dn tears start to run on his cheeks again…he wipes roughly…dn than finally he burst into tears….dn he found himself alone in this whole world…

**Author's note** -

Plz review nd thanks for reading this…


	2. Chapter 2

- Guys…continuation of Saya bhi saath jab chod jaye…written on regular request of readers where some of u want to read for Daya caring for Abhijeet…so m writing this chapter on them…hope u like this too…

**In hospital** -

**Abhijeet** remember how Freddy nd Vivek were looking at him while he was taking medicine in bureau nd have headache…he was feeling as if he has commit some crime…than he feels how Daya did not force him to go with him…

**Abhi** thinking - bhale maine Daya ko itna kuch sunaya….wo chala gya…hak se ruk nahin sakta tha…bol nahin sakta tha ke jo bhi ho main leke jaouga…agar main uski jagah hota to use kidnap karke le jata…lekin wo…chod gya mujhe mere haal par….aur Tarika…usne to poocha bhi nai ki kya hua…ek baar bhi meri khabar nahin li usne meri…shayad jab bura waqt ata hai to yehi hota hai…saya bhi saath chod jata hai ye to phir bhi insaan hain….dn he sings -

_**Dost dost na raha…pyar pyar na raha…zindagi hame tera aitbaar na raha…aitbaar na raha…**_nd tears roll on his cheeks….nd he slept with tears in his eyes thinking like this…

**Daya's house** -

**Daya's POV** - Abhijeet wahan akela ghut ghut ke mar raha hai aur main yahan…yaha araam se baith hu…kaise itni badi galti ho gyi…kaise mujhe uski aankhon mein wo dard nahin dikha jo wo pal bhar mein meri aankhon mein dekh leta tha …pehchan leta hai ke main takleef mein hu….kaise akela chod diya maine use… usne mujhe do khari khari kya sunayi main a gya wapis khaali haath…ye nahin socha ke ye wahi Abhijeet hai jo har samay mere saath khada hua… jab main sahi tha tab bhi aur jab mujhe sab ne galat samjha tab bhi…aur main bina ye soche ke ye sab uske dil ka dard tha…jo uski baatein ban kar mujh par bars raha tha….wo dard jo ek dost ke liye hota hai tab jab wo use apne paas mehsoos karna chahta hai lekin chah kar bhi nai kar sakta…

kise achha lagta hai akele rehna…wo bhi aisi haalat mein…jab insaan ko sabse zyada apno ke pyar ki zaroorat hoti hai maine akela chod diya use…

Wo chah raha tha ke main zabardasti use le jau lekin nai… maine ACP Sir ki baat maan li aur peeche hat at raha jab bhi ACP Sir ne mujhe roka…lekin agar meri jagah Abhijeet hota to shayad wo kabhi ACP ki nahin sunta…aur wahi karta jo uska dil kehta…wo mujhe kabhi aisa akela nahin chodta to phir maine kaise chod diya use…pehle wo bechara apni maa ko bachha na pane ka dard sehta raha aur abb…ab bilkul akela chod diya maine use…

Nd tear fall form his eye…he wipe his tear dn get up…

chahe jo bhi ho main Abhi ko wapis lakar hi rahuga…use is tarah se ghut te huae nahin dekh sakta…

**In hospital** -

Daya enter inside his ward nd saw he was sleeping…his tears were still on his cheek…

Daya place his hand on his head….nd Abhi opens his eyes with jerk… saw him in front of him…dn he get up with jerk…

**Abhi** had tears in his eyes - Daya….tum…nd he touch his face…as eh want to feel that's its his Daya…which he thought he lost him forever….he is back for hi…for his Abhi…

**Daya's** eyes filled with tears too - haan Abhi….main…main a gya…

**Abhi** - mujhe pata tha tum…tum wapis zarur aoge…zarur aoge…tum mujhe yu akela nahin chod sakte Daya…dn he hug him tightly…as he meet him after years…nd cried like scared kid…who scared from fear of being alone….

**Daya** too hug him tightly…nd rub his hand in his hairs - tum to aise kah raha hai jaise main kabhi tujhe manane nahin aya…

**Abhi in teary voice **- Daya tere pehle ke ane mein… aur abb mein bahut fark hai…

**Daya** smiles - haan jaanta hu Abhi…lekin abb…ab tu koi tension mat le…main a gya hu na sab theek ho jayega…dn they seprate from hug…nd Daya wipes his tears…

**Abhi** sobbing - Daya…ACP Sir jaante hai ke…

**Daya** consoling - Abhi…tu unki tension mat le…jo hoga dekha jayega…. aur ab mujh par bharosa rakh…sab theek ho jayega…nd he hold his jacket...put his clothes in bag…

**Daya** - chal Abhi…nd he look at Abhi who was sitting on bed nd thinking something…he palce his hand on his shoulder - Abhi…kya soch raha hai…

**Abhi **look at him nd speaks in hesitation - Daya…main sach mein theek hu na…mera matlab hai kahin main sach mein…

**Daya** interrupts - Abhi kaisi baat kar raha hai tu…tu bilkul theek hai … kuch nahin hua tujhe…aur main hu na…sab sambhaal loonga…nd he place his hand on his cheek …kuch nahin hone doonga tujhe...

These were the words which Abhi want to listen for himself from his best buddy…he smiles nd hold his hand nd get up…

**Abhi** - mujhe….mujhe bharosa hai tum par Daya…bharosa hai ke tum mujhe kuch nahin hone doge…nd they came out of room…

**Doctor** stop them - are aap kahan leja rahe hai inhe…ye theek nahin huae abhi…inhe ilaaj ki zaroorat hai…

**Daya in anger **- ilaaj ki inhe nahin… aapko zaroorat hai…aur wo bhi high voltage **Electric shock** ki…

**Doctor** in anger - what? Aap mujhe aisa keh rahe hain? how dare u?

**Daya** lunged toward him - Dare u ke bachhe?

**Abhi **place his hand on Daya's shoulder to stop him - Daya…Daya relax…

**Doctor irritating tone **- lo abb pagal bhi shaant karwa rahe hai doosro ko…

**Daya** lost his patience nd hold doctor from collar - abe pagal kise bol raha hai …haan…ye pagal dikhta nd he was about to slap him but Abhi hold his hand immediately…

**Abhi** shouts - Daya chodo…kya kar rahe ho…

**Daya** left him with jerk nd pointed his finger toward him - bach gya aaj tu…agli baar aisa kuch bola na to mooh tod doonga tera…sharam nahin ati doctor hokar aisi baat bolte huae…kaisa doctor hai tu…

**Abhi** - Dayaaa…

**Daya** hold his hand - chalo Abhijeet….dn the came out of hospital…

**In Qualis** -

**Daya** looking at Abhi - kya soch rahe ho Abhi tum….

**Abhi** - kuch nai Daya…nd he look at Daya…tumhe doctor par gussa kyu aya itna…tumhe aise nai kehna chahye tha…

**Daya** in anger- don't tell me Abhi ke mujhe kya kehna chahye tha kya nahin… uski himmat kaise hui ye sab bolne ki…

**Abhi** think something nd smiles - theek hi to kaha usne…

**Daya** stop qualis in anger - Abhi plz…aisi baatein mat karo…aur main tumhare mooh se ek shabd nahin sun na chahta is bare mein…

**Abhi** -Thank you Daya…mujhe laga tha ke…..

**Daya** - Abhi abb thank you kyu bol rahe ho?

**Abhi** - achha baba nahin bolta…sorry…

**Daya** in anger - Abhijeet ye sorry aur Thank you apne paas hi rakho nai to main abhi tumhe wapis chod aouga…

**Abhi** - ok ok nai bolta chalo abb…nd they move again…nd he laughs…

**Daya** - are kya hua abb tum has rahe ho?

**Abhi** - Daya…m m sorry yaar…jab tum pehle mujhse milne aye to kitna kuch bol diya maine tumhe…

**Daya** - Abhi plz…phir shuru ho gye….tumhe mujhe kuch kehne ki zaroorat nahin hai Abhi…main bhi to jab upset hota hu kitna kuch keh deta hu…agar main tumhare jagah hota to kya tum aisa nahin karte Abhi…khair chodo…dn he look straight nd Abhi smiles dn again start thinking…

**Abhi** looking at road - Daya….ye kahan ja rahe ho tum….ye raasta to tumhare ghar ki taraf jata hai…

**Daya** - kyu mere ghar ane par maine ban kiya hai tumhe jo tum nahin ja sakte…

**Abhi** - nai Daya wo main bas…

**Daya** - maine soch liya hai aaj ke baad tum mere saath hi rahoge…aur jahan main kahugaa wahin tumhare treatment hoga…us Dr. Somesh aur Maya ko goli maaro…mujhe unpar vishwaas nahin hai…aaj ka baad tum uska koi phone nahin uthaoge…

**Abhi** - ok boss jaisa tum kahoge waisa hi karuga…nd he thinks -Daya….tum nahin jaante mujhe kitna achha lag raha ha tumhara is tarah se mujhe daantna…ye sach mein mujhe ehsaas dila raha hai ke meri dosti mera pyar galat nahin tha…nd after sometime they enter Daya's which was now Duo's house….

**Duo's house** -

**Daya** opens the door…without his keys…

**Abhi** - are door lock nahin kiya tha…

**Daya** - nai wo…tum chalo…dn they enter inside…..Abhi surprise to see there…

**Abhi** looking ta Daya nd than at her - are Tarika…tum…yahan…

Tarika had tears in her eyes nd she looks at Daya…

**Daya** - Abhijeet tum yaha baitho….Tarika…baitho tum…main change karke ata hu…phir khate hai kuch…dn he moves from there…

**Tarika** move close to him - kaise ho Abhijeet…

**Abhi** trying to avoid his gaze - main…main theek hu Tarika…

**Tarika** - lekin mujhe theek kyu nahin lag rahe Abhijeet…

**Abhi** didn't answer dn looking on side - ye Daya kahan chala gya…

Tarika looking at him surprisingly…

**Tarika's POV **- Abhi kyu door kar rahe ho tum mujhe apne aap se… main jaanti hu ye tumhare liye asaan nahin hai...phir kyu takleef de rahe ho apne aapko…tumhe mujhpar bharosa nahin tha Abhi jo tum mujhe chod kar us Maya ke saath….dn she stop for while….

Tumne mujhe is layak nahin samjha ke mujhse apni takleef share kar sako…tum nahin jaante Abhi us din Maya ke saath tumhe dekha jab…kitna bura laga mujhe…is baat se bura nahin laga ke tum uske saath ho….uske baahon mein tumhare baahein hai…is baat ka bura laga ke tumne mujhse zyada uspar bharosa kiya…

**Abhi's POV** - main jaanta hu Tarika….kya kya sawaal hain tumhare dil mein mere liye…kya beeti hogi tum par jab tumne mujhe Maya ke saath dekha…sab samjhta hua main…lekin main….mat pyar karo mujhse itna Tarika…mere jaise pagal ke saath pyar karke tumhe dard ke siva kuch haasil nahin hoga Tarika…kuch nahin…nd sudden he feels same pain in his head…

**Abhi** jerk his head dn place his hand on his head feeling severe pain - aah…mera sar….nd he hold his head with his hands dn about to fall…

**Tarika** run towards him nd hold his hand - Abhi...Abhi….baitho nd she make him sit on sofa…main…main paani laati hu Abhijeet…nd she bring water from kitchen - Abhi….paani pio…

**Abhi** trying to remove medicine from his pocket but Tarika hold his hand **Tarika** looking at tablets - nai Abhi…main tumhe koi dawai nahin khaane dooongi…sab theek ho jayega Abhijeet…but his pain was severe nd intolerable…he was again seeing all those images…

**Abhi** - nai Tarika….mujhse bardaasht nahin ho raha…nd he remove last tablet - ye bhi khatam ho gyi…he throw it inside mouth nd drink water… nd again fall on sofa with closing his eyes trying to relax…

**Tarika** looking at him with tears in his eyes nd place his hand on his shoulder - Abhi…tum theek ho?

**Abhi** - stop her with his hand - Tarika plz mujhe akela chod do thori der…

**Daya** was watching all this from upstairs with tears in his eyes nd than **Tarika** look at him helplessly…dn than she pick up her bag nd left his house…

**Daya** thinking - main jaanta hu Tarika…tum use sambhaal logi…lekin is waqt use tumhare aansuon ki nahin tumhare himmat aur pyar ki zaroorat hai jo tumhe use dena hoga…aur main to hu hi uske saath…hum dono milkar Abhi ko theek karenge…nd at same time Abhi's phone rings…he pick up the phone….

**Abhi anxious tone **- hello Maya…haan mujhe…mujhe medicine chahye…khatam ho gyi hai…agar phir sar dar hua to main main mar jauga Maya….

**Daya** narrowing his eyes - ye Abhijeet ko kya ho gya phir Maya Maya kar raha hai…dn he bite his lip…main deta hu ise Maya ki dawai…dn he move towards Abhijeet…

**Author's note** -

So guys did u like this chapter or not….is yes please review nd thanks for reading…


	3. Chapter 3

- Guys in last chapter I showed ke Daya bring Abhi home nd than the start to live together…but abb ye line cancel…aap ye socho ke wo bahut der se saath reh rahe the now enjoy this chapter…

**Duo's home** -

**Daya** - main deta hu ise Maya ki dawai…dn he move towards Abhi who was sitting on sofa resting his head on back...Daya place his hand on his shoulder…

**Abhi look at him**- Daya…ho gye fresh…dn he tries to get up…main dinner ready karta hu abhi…

**Daya** - baitho baitho Abhi…main khud kar loonga tum utho mat…he speaks patting his shoulder… nd he sit beside him - Abhi...Tarika kyu chali gyi…

**Abhi** - wo…pata nahin shayad koi kaam hoga use….

**Daya** - agar kaam hoti to wo yahan ati hi nahin Abhijeet…

**Abhi** not looking at him nd speak in irritation - mujhe nahin pata Daya kyu chali gyi…

**Daya** - kya ho gya Abhijeet tum…dn Abhi turn his face downward… Daya took sigh…dn place his hand on his shoulder - chodo Abhijeet…ye batao kaho ge kya…kya dil kar raha hai tumhare khane ko…

**Abhi** - kuch nahin Daya…main…throi der ke liye bahar jana chahta hu…

**Daya** think - _zarur ye apni us Maya se milne jana chahta hai…koi baat nahin bachhu…tumhe kya lagta hai main bachha hu samjhta nahin kuch… _nd he speaks - Abhi…hum bahar se hi to aye hain…tum araam karo upar jakar…main kuch banata hu khaane ke liye…aur agar tumhare dil kar raha hai to main ghar mein order kar deta hu…batao kya karna hai…

**Abhi** - yaar…wo dil nahin kar raha kuch khane ka…

**Daya** - Abhi main tumhe aise to sone nahin doonga abb…tum room mein jao rest karo…main kuch halka sa bana leta hu…

**Abhi** get up - ok theek hai…

**Daya** hold his hand - Abhi ek minute…

**Abhi** - haan Daya…

**Daya** forward his hand - apni mobile do mujhe…

**Abhi** - mo…mobile kyu…

**Daya** - ye tumhare paas rahega to tum rest nahin karoge mujhe pata hai…is liye do mujhe…

**Abhi** thinking - _are ye Daya…ise shak ho gya hai mujhpar_ - nai...nai Daya…main…main araam kar loonga…aur phir agar koi important call ani hui to…main ise pane paas hi rakhta hu…

**Daya** - agar koi important call hui to main baat kar loonga…sab mujhe bhi to jaante hain…chalo do mujhe…

**Abhi** in anger - bola na Daya…kyu zid kar rahe ho…

**Daya** - are tum to gussa kar rahe ho…tumhare bhale ke liye hi keh raha hu…dn he hold his hand tightly nd take his mobile nd put it in his pocket…

**Abhi** angry tone - tum ye theek nahin kar rahe Daya…

**Daya** - main jaanta hu Abhi….abhi achhe bachhe bano aur jao apne room mein…chalo chalo…

**Abhi** - wah beta…kal tak main ye dialogue bolta tha abb tumne shuru kar diya…bada hu tumse…tum aise nahin keh sakte…

**Daya** - Abhi dosti mein koi bada chota nahin hota samjhe…aur waise bhi bada wahi hota hai jo time par aapko guide karta hai aur sambhaalta hai…tu is hisaab se abb main bada hu…

**Abhi** raising eyebrow - Daya…tumhare kehne se kuch nahin hota samjhe…tum chote ho chote hi rahoghe…

**Daya** smiles - achha...to theek hai…chota hi sahi…lekin chote ki zid to tumhe maanni hi hogi…hiding his mobile - nahin milega mobile…jao aur rest karo jakar…waha upar hai room…he signalling him towards room…

**Abhi in full anger** - Dayaaaa….main jaanta hu room kahan hai samjhe… mujhe batane ki zaroorat nahin hai…

**Daya** smiles - Abhiiii…achha hai tumhe pata hai…to jao…aur rest karo…

**Abhi** look at him with anger as he would slap hi nd than move towards room by biting his lip….

**Daya** smiles nd raises his collar - _are wah Daya…bade hona kitna achha feel karata hai…mujhe to pata hi nahin tha ke itna maza ata hai order dene mein….abb tak to main hi order manta aya hu _-_ Daya ye karo…Daya ye khao...Daya udhar mat jao…Daya jaldi so jao…abb samjha ye Bhai sahab ko itni takleef kyu ho rahi hai chota ban ne mein…inka koi order nahin chalega na abb….nd he laughs nd move towards kitchen…_

**Abhi** in room thinking-_ ye Daya apne aap ko bada samjhna lage hai…is liye itna bhav kha raha hai….koi baat nahin bachhu…bas thore din ki baat hai…apne role mein wapis ate hi dekh kaise teri parade karwata hu main…khush hole jitna khush hona hai…dn he fall himself on bed nd closing his eyes.._

**Daya** in kitchen…nd check Abhi's mobile - Maya Maya Maya…ye Maya ne naak mein dam kar diya…ye saare pange Abhi ke saath hi kyu hote hain….dn he switch off the phone…nd put it in pocket back…

**After one hour** -

Abhiiii dinner ready hai aa jao…

Abhi get up nd move towards washroom holding his head - aah…mera Sir….dn his eyes turn red…sar kyu dard kar raha hai phir…medicine bhi nahin hai…aur ye Daya ka bachha…ye mujhe bahar jaane nahin dega aur Maya ayegi nahin yahan…nd he hold his head nd sat on bed…

**Daya** thinking - _ye Abhi…so raha hai kya abb tak….dekhta hu jaake…_dn he move towards his room…nd enter the room…

Abhi was now sitting on floor…near bed holding bed sheet tightly…

**Daya** move fastly towards him - Abhi…neeche kyu baithe ho….dn he hold his arm - kya hua Abhi…

**Abhi** look at him with teary eyes - Daya…mera sar…dard se fata ja raha hai…mujhse bardaasht nahin ho raha Daya…

**Daya** make him sit on bed - relax Abhi…theek ho jayegi thori der mein…

**Abhi** in anger nd irritated tone - kaise theek hoga Daya…meri medicine bhi khatam ho chuki hai…nd he think - mujhe wahi sab kyu dikh raha hai….medicine na mili to main…main pagal ho jauga…

**Daya** - Abhi plz relax…is tarah gussa karne se sar dard theek to nahin hoga…aur don't worry….ain tumhe pagal nahin hone doonga….main abhi doctor ko phone karta hu…tum let jao plz…nd he lie on bed moaning in pain….Daya cover him with blanket…nd came out of room dialling doctor's number…nd than came back to room…he turn off lights…cover windows with curtains…dn moving towards Abhi - Abhi tum aankhen band karo yaar….

**Abhi** in anger nd pain place his hand on his head - Dayaaaa tum plz apna mooh band rakhoge…

**Daya** - Abhi gussa mat karo plz….pyar se keh raha hu maan jao na…

Abhi closes his eyes…Daya smiles nd sat beside him nd start applying balm on his head…

**Abhi** open his eyes - Daya tm balm laga rahe ho…

**Daya** in ordering tone - aanken band rakho apni…

**Abhi** closes his eyes tightly - Daya dekh loonga tujhe to main…

**Daya** laughs - dekh lena boss…yehi hu main…abb apna mooh bhi band rakho plz…

**Abhi** shouted - abb mooh par bhi balm lagaoge kya…

**Daya** hiding his laugh - nai…nai boss…mooh band rakhne se tumhe araam milega…

**Abhi** biting his lip - Daya filhaal to tu mooh band rakh mere bhai…bahut meherbaani hogi tumhare…

**Daya** - ok ok boss…jaisa tum chaho….tumhari khushi mein hi meri khushi hai…

**Abhi** irritates a lot but control nd speaks - haan Daya….tum jaante nahin is waqt main kitna khush hu aur khushi ke mare...khushi ke mare… mere aanso nikal rahe hai…mujhe aur khushi nahin chahye…plz chup kar…

**Daya became serious** - ok sorry boss….dn he remain quite…nd rubbing ointment on his forehead softly…

**Abhi** feeling sleep after sometime…dn feeling relax - Daya thanks yaar…abhi bahut achha lag raha hai mujhe…

**Daya** - dekha….mere haathon ka kamaal…Abhi smiles dn at same time - door bell rings…

**Daya** get up - boss dekhta hu main…nd he move towards door…nd open the door - aiye dr. saab…

**Dr.** - kaise hai aapke dost…

**Daya** - maine balm lagaya….abhi much better than before…baaki aap dekh lijiye ek baar…dn they move towards room…they enter inside room nd Daya turn on the lights…nd move chair close to bed…Dr. sat there…

**Dr.** - Abhijeet kaise hain aap…

Daya make him sit…

**Abhi **- m feeling much better now…

**Dr.** - gud…ye to bata rahe the ke bahut sar dard hai…aur abhi inhone balm lagaya aur dard kam ho gya…

**Abhi** looking at Daya - g Dr. saab….balm se bahut fark pada…mujhe to aise lag raha tha ke dard se mar jauga main…

**Dr.** smiles - ye bhaut achha hua…chaliye ek baar main apka BP check kar leta hu…dn he check his BP…the check his eyes, pulse rate - B.P thora sa bada hua hai….wo bhi shayad pain ki wajah se bada hoga…nd he look at curtains nd than at Abhi's face - aap tension mat lijiye….mujhe lagta hai ke aapko migraine ki problem hai…

**Daya **- migraine ki?

**Dr.** move his face toward him who was standing on his backside - ghabriaye nahin…aaj kal kaafi common hai…zara se stress se ho jaati hai…aur is se aise hi araam milta hai jaisa is waqt yahan mahaul hai…I mean curtains kiye huae the, lights off thi aur aapko balm se fark pad gya…it means u r absolutely fine aur ye sirf migraine hai…nd he write his prescription - ye inki medicine likh di hai…inhe time par dete rahiye kuch din…ye better feel karenge…aur age se kabhi bhi aisa dard ho to don't get panic...wahi kijiye jo aaj kiya…

**Abhi** feels better on hear this - to iska matlab Dr. mujhe…koi aur problem nahin hai…bas migraine hai…

**Dr.** patting his arm - not at all Mr. Abhijeet….u r absolutely fine…nd he get up - main chalta hu abhi…nd he came out of room…Daya came back in room nd moving towards Abhijeet…

**Daya** - to boss...abhi khush ho jaankar ke tum bilkul theek ho…

**Abhi** smiles - haan yaar Daya…mujhe aise lag raha hai jaise kuch hua hi nahin…feeling much better….

**Daya** - aur tum khaam kha use medicine ke liye ro rahe the…

**Abhi **- Day main kab roya ?

**Daya** - boss jo tum kar rahe the use rona hi kehte hai…tum maano ya na maano…

**Abhi **raising eye brow - Daya abb tu phir shuru mat ho samjha…chal jakar khana laga mujhe bhookh lagi hai…

**Daya **feels very happy - wah ye hui na baat boss…abhi 2 minute mein khana lag jayega…lekin pehle main ye medicine leke aya 5 minute mein…tab akar dinner karte hai saath mein…nd he came out to bring medicine…

**Abhi's POV** - Daya…kitne achhe se isne mujhe sambhala aaj…main to sochta tha ke is se nahin hoga…aur khud ko kitna bimaar mehsoos kar raha tha…lekin iski samjhdaari ne mujhe…mujhe tabah hone se bachha liya…aur thore din tu bhi utha mere nakhre…aur khush ho ja bada ban kar…lekin Tarika….bechari Tarika ka bhi dil tod diya maine…lekin koi baat nahin...bas thore din aur…phir mana loonga oani jaan ko bhi main…

**Daya's POV** - Abhi ko jab pata chala ke use koi problem nahin hai to kitna khush hua…yehi khushi dekhna chahta tha main…aur main to ek din use sambhaal kar khud ko fasa hua mehsoos kar raha tha…lekin Abhi…kitne nakhre uthata hai mere…kya kya karta hu main jab kabhi bimaar padta hu…lekin kabhi usne koi shikayat nahin ki aur bachhe ki tarah khyaal rakhta hai mera…Boss u r gr8888…tumhare jawaab nahin….dn he came back to house….

**After dinner** -

**Abhi** - Daya…yaar abb phone to dede yaar…

**Daya **- boss bhool jao…mujhe pata hai tum kyu maanga rahe ho…nai milega…jo bhi chaye mujhe bolo…

**Abhi** - Daya tumhare dar theek hai…lekin…main manta hu pehle main Maya se baat karna chahta tha medicine ke liye mar raha tha…lekin abb...abb mujhe koi aur shak ho raha hai…

**Daya** narrowing his eyes - koi aur shak…matlab kya Abhi…

**Abhi** tell him everything that how they r trying to converting his mind…

**Author's note** -

So guys…this is not THE End of this story…as on ur demand I am continuing this …Thanks for reading this…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note **– Guys….I ended this story in last chapter….but I know very well that it was not the proper way to end it like this…and above all You were not satisfied with its ending so I am continuing this story…Thanks for ur support nd reviews…m continuing this chapter thda peeche se…read dn enjoy it….

**After dinner** -

**Abhi** - Daya…yaar abb phone to dede yaar…

**Daya **- boss bhool jao…mujhe pata hai tum kyu maang rahe ho…nai milega…jo bhi chaye mujhe bolo…

**Abhi** - Daya tumhare dar theek hai…lekin…main manta hu pehle main Maya se baat karna chahta tha medicine ke liye mar raha tha…lekin abb...abb mujhe koi aur shak ho raha hai…

**Daya** narrowing his eyes - koi aur shak…matlab kya Abhi…

**Abhi** tell him everything that how they r trying to converting his mind…

**Abhi** - sach kahu yaar to mere dimaag par itna sab chal raha tha...main samjh hi nahin saka ke wo mujhe gumraah kar rahi hai…lekin abb mujhe unka sara plan samjh a raha hai…nd he too sigh…khair abb to sab clear ho gya...aur ye sab hua hai teri wajah se…

**Daya** - Abhi ye to mera farz tha…tum bhi meri liye yehi karte agar tumhare jagah main wahan….dn Abhi place his hand on his mouth…

**Abhi** - khabardaar jo aisi baat apne mooh se nikali Daya…Bhagwaan na kare tujhe kabhi aisi jagah jana pade…aur aise haalaato se guzrna pade… ye sab bahut takleef deta hai Daya…bahut…nd he wipe his tear…nd he remove his hand from his mouth….

**Daya** speak carelessly - are boss tum to aise hi senti ho rahe ho yaar... main itna kamzoor nahin hu samjhe…bachpan se akela raha hu…is sab ki to adaat hai muj…nd he stop when realizing Abhi is looking at him with teary eyes…nd he clear his throat - mera…mera matlab hai boss…nd he turn his face on other side…

**Abhi** smiles a bit - Daya…meri taraf dekh…

**Daya** not looking at him - boss main…main theek hu…

**Abhi** place his hand on his shoulder nd speak in emotional tone - Daya… chal beta abb mujhe mere role mein ane de wapis…bahut ban liya tu bada…tu chota hi achha lagta hai…ban ja tu bachha phir se…tu nd he forward his arm nd Daya hugged him tightly…nd shed his tears on his shoulder…Abhi rub his hand on his head…nd then they seprate from hug…Abhi wipe his tears - Daya…waise tune apna role achhe se nibhaya…main to dar hi gya tha yaar…aur dua kar raha tha ke main jaldi se theek ho jau aur wapis a jau pane role mein…nai to pata nahin Daya kya karega aur…

**Daya** bit relaxed - dekha boss…ek din mein hi pata chal gya na…kitna mushkil hai chota ban na…wo to main hu…jo…nd he stops…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrow - jo...jo kya Daya…

**Daya** get up slowly holding cushion in his hand - jo main she raha hu tumhe…nd he throw it on Abhi dn run away…

**Abhi** - Daya ke bachhe…thehr abhi batata hu tujhe….nd he run after him by holding cushion in his hand…nd finally he caught Daya nd throw him on carpet…bol beta abb bata kya bol raha tha tu…mujhe she raha hai…haan…

**Daya** trying to get up - nai…nai Boss…nd Abhi give him hand…he get up nd than sit on chair - sach kahu boss…main dar gya hta ke kahin main bada hi na reh jau…maza to aya bada ban ne mein bahut…hukum chalane ka apna hi maza hota hai ye main abb realize kiya…lekin jo maza chote banker tumhare har hokum maan ne aur jo tum manate ho wo bade ban ne mein kaha….hats off to u boss jo tum itni achhi tarah se mere bade bhai bane huae ho wo bhi bina kisi shikayat ke…main to ye sab nahin kar sakta baba…

**Abhi smiles** raises his collar nd speaks in ordering tone - achha to tu maan gya…chal theek hai…dn he pulled chair nd sat there…mere liye coffee bana kar la…cheeni kam…zyada hot nahin honi chahye…agar hui to nahin piuga dobara banaani padegi…

**Daya** raises his eyebrow - achha…zara si tareef kya kar di…tum to aise order de rahe ho jaise kisi restaurant mein baithe ho…nd he sit on chair…nai banata main…bana lo khud jakar…aur mere liye bhi banana…jaisi dil kare...pi loonga main…tumhari tarah nakhre nahin hai mere….

**Abhi** make sad face - achha yehi pyar hai tumhare bade bhai ke liye… dekh liya Daya… ek…ek coffee nai bana kar de sakte tum mujhe…

**Daya** get up - bossss…. Aise mat kaho plz…banata hu coffee tum bhi kya yaad karoge…kya chota bhai mila hai tumhe…nd he move towards kitchen…nd Abhi looking at him with smiling face….

**Abhi's POV** - Daya…tu bada ban ya chota rahega tu bachha hi….aur main tere nakhre uthane ke liye har waqt taiyaar hu mere chote se bhai… aur tujhe sambhaalne ke liye hi main bada bana hu…mujhe ban na achha lagta hai….hamesha…

**Daya's POV** - Abhi…tum nahin jaante mujhe tumse chota rehne mein hi khushi hoti hai…ek din bada banker dekh liya maine…asaan nahin hai ye…main khush kismat hu jo tum meri zindagi mein ho…tum saamne hote ho to aisa lagta hai ke mere zindagi mein koi gham hi nahin hai…nd he made coffee nd they move towards terrace to enjoy their coffee…

**Abhi's** phone rings after few minutes...Maya ka phone…nd at same time **Daya's** phone rings - ACP Sir ka phone…they both move seprate sides nd attend their call….

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading , please review agar achha laga to…Tc.


	5. Chapter 5

After attending their calls both came nd sit together…

**Daya** looking at Abhi - kya kahan Maya G ne…

**Abhi** smiles - keh rahi thi mere bina uska dil nahin lag raha…jaldi se a jao aur mujhe apni baahon mein bhar lo…

**Daya** irritated - Abhi ye mazaak ka waqt nahin hai…tum jaante ho ACP ne kaha hai ke Abhi kya kar raha hai uska pata lagao aur jald se jald ye mamla khatam karo…hame sab kuch ACP Sir ko batana hoga…

**Abhi** - nahin Daya Abhi nahin…mujhe pehle Maya se milna hai kal… shaam 6 baje usne ek party mein bulaya hai mujhe wo…wo mujhe kisi se milwana chahti hai…

**Daya** surprise - to kya abb bhi tum…tum us se miloge…

**Abhi** - haan Daya…mujhe jaan na hoga ke aakhir wo chahti kya hai…mujhe poora yakeen hai ke wo mere zariye kuch bada karne ka plan bana rahe hain…

**Daya** - usne poocha nahin tumse…ke tum mere saath kaise chale gye…

**Abhi** - main use kaha ke ye mera plan hai…Daya ke ghar mein reh kar kaam main uska karuga…

**Daya** raises his eyebrows - aur wo maan gyi….

**Abhi** - haan…

**Daya** - aur Tarika…uska nahin socha tumne…kaise rote huae wo gayi yahan se…abb use pata chalega ke tum Maya ke saath Party karte ghoom rahe ho to wo bechari to….

**Abhi** in sad tone - haan main jaanta hu bahut takleef hui use is sab se…lekin thori si aur sehni padegi…

**Daya** - tum use ye sab baat kyu nahin dete…

**Abhi** - nahin Daya…abhi tum mujhe yahan se leke aye to Maya ko shak ho gya hai…aur main uske is shak ko khatam karna chahta hu…is liye main chahta hu ke kal party mein….Tarika bhi aye…

**Daya** shocked - Abhi kya keh rahe ho tum…tum jaante ho Tarika par kya beete gi tumhe Maya ke saath dekhkar…

**Abhi** - main sab samjhta hai Daya….lekin plz tum to mera saath do plz…aur Tarika mere liye kya hai ye main jaanta hu….mujhe khud koi khushi nahin ho rahi use…use rula kar…lekin bas ek do din aur aur uske baad…main sab theek kar loonga…Tarika ko bhi sambhaal loonga…

**Daya** in sad tone - jaisa tumhe theek lage Abhi…lekin plz…kahin aisa na ho ke is sab ke chakkar mein…Tarika bechari ko zyada takleef ho…aur tum dono ka rishta bigad jaye…aur phir tum Maya se phir miloge…. mujhe tumhari tension ho rahi hai Abhi…

**Abhi** place his hand on Daya's shoulder - relax Daya…main jaanta hu tumhare fikar apni jagah sahi hai…lekin mujh par bharosa rakho…sab theek ho jayega….

**Daya** - aisa hi ho Abhi…

nd after that they move towards their room….

**Abhi** lying on bed nd thinking - _Tarika…main jaanta hu maine bahut dukh pahunchaya hai tumhe…aaj jis tarah se tum gyi…wo achha nahin tha…lekin mera yakken karo Tarika main tumse kahin zyada dukhi hu… bas kuch din aur phir tumhe kabhi koi takleef nahin hone doonga main…dn he closes his eyes nd trying to sleep…._

**Next morning** -

**Daya** looking at Abhi - main…main bureau ja raha hu Abhi…

**Abhi** - theek hai Daya...aur...Tarika…dn he stop.

**Daya** place his hand on Abhi's shoulder - kehne ki Zaroorat nahin Abhi…main khyaall rakhuga Tarika ka…tum bas apna khyaal rakhna…aur rest karna….

Daya left for bureau nd Abhi at home…nd maya came to meet him at home nd they spent sometime together…

**Maya** giving him medicine - ye rahi tumhare dawai Abhijeet…aur mujhe umeed hai tum apni sehat kharaab nahin hone doge…zara sa bhi sir dard ho to kha lena ye…aur agar zyada takleef ho to do tablets bhi le sakte ho…aur kal tumhe mere saath phir se Dr. Somesh ke paas jana hai... unhone tumhare appointment fix ki hai….

**Abhi** looking around - ok chalenge…aur tum nahin jaanti Maya…is Daya ko abb bhi mujhpe shak hai ke kahin main tumse mila to nahin…lekin maine use yakeen karwaya hai ke main wapis a gya hu…

**Maya** smiles sheepily - good Abhijeet…mujhe yakeen hai tum par…nd than she left home…main tumhare intezaar khauga Abhijeet…sharp 6 pm…

**Abhi** smiles nd place his hand on her shoulder - pahunch jauga jaan… bye…nd he closes the door…dn hold the tablets in his hand nd then throw them in dustbin…

**In bureau** -

Tarika is not concentration in his work…nd everyone is noticing this...but not showing it to her…

**Daya** move towards her - Tarika…tum…theek ho…

**Tarika** - main theek hu Daya…Abhi…Abhi kaisa hai…

**Daya** - wo...wo theek hai Tarika…

**Tarika** - use please wo tablets mat khane dena…wo usko aur bimaar kar rahi hai…

**Daya** - Tarika…main…main koshish karuga Tarika…

**Tarika** sad tone - Daya…uska khyaal rakhna…

**Daya** think for sometime - Tarika se kahu ya nahin…Abhi ne bola tha kehne ke liye… nd speaks - Tarika….aaj...aaj shaam ko tumhe mere saath kahin chalna hoga…

**Tarika** - kahan Daya…

**Daya** bite his lip - shaam ko batauga…wais eek party hai…tum…sade 6 baje Shrangila hotel paunch jana…main...wahi miluga tumhe…

**Tarika** - theek hai Daya…main pahunch jaugi…nd she move towards her work…

**7 pm**-

**Daya** looking at watch - saat baj gaye Tarika nahin ayi…nd sudden a car stop near him nd Tarika came out of car…looking Gorgeous in Blue saree…nd she move towards Daya…sorry thoda late ho gyi….

**Daya** smile- its ok…chalen abb…

**Tarika** - chalo Daya…nd they enter inside…but Tarika stop at door when she saw inside….nd stunned to see something unexpected there nd than she look at Daya in confusion nd hatred eyes…nd Daya turn his face downward…

**Author's note** - Thanks for reading nd plz review it too…


	6. Chapter 6

**In last chapter **-

**Duo's home - **

Abhi nd Daya enjoy their coffee on terrace nd Abhi received call from Maya nd than told Daya that she want to meet him…Daya told her that he is still afraid that she will create problems for him…Abhi assured him that nothing get wrong with him…Daya told him to patch up with Tarika but Abhi said that he too feel her pain nd know very well what she is going through but just two or three days more to suffer for her…after that he will apologies to her nd tell her everything…nd he forced her to bring him in party which Maya held for him…

In absence of Daya Maya cames to meet Abhi…nd she give him medicine nd adviced him to take twice when he needed more…dn also told him that she fix appointment for him at Dr. Somesh's clinic…after she went Abhi threw that medicine in Bin…

**In Bureau** -

Tarika not concentrating on her work nd Daya well aware of her state of mind…she told him to take care of Abhi nd not to give the medicine Maya prescribed him…Daya told her to come in evening nd tell her venue…she came there in blue saree looking Gorgeous…nd they enter inside…

**Abb age** -

**Daya** enters inside with Tarika nd she got shocked after seeing something unexpected…she look at Daya nd he turn his face downward…

**Abhi** was standing there holding Maya's hand in his arm…nd he feels shivers in his spine to see Tarika's heart broken face….his pain was clearly seen on her face…Maya had winning smiles on her face when she saw Tarika's sad nd teary shocked face…she look at Abhijeet to know his reaction dn he gain some courage nd smile with her…nd Maya place her head on his shoulder for while to tease Tarika….

Tarika looked into Abhijeet's eyes nd he smiles…

**Tarika** had tears in her eyes - Daya…tum...ye dikhane ke liye laye mujhe yahan…nd she was about to move outside…Abhi signals him to stop her nd he hold her hand…

**Daya** - Tarika…plz…mujhe galat mat samjho Tarika…trust me Tarika main tumhare saath kuch galt nahin hone doonga…mujhe ehsaas hai ke tum par is waqt kya beet rahi hai…lekin plz is waqt tumhe mere saath ander chalna hoga…

**Tarika** - Daya…ye mujhse nahin hoga…main Abhi ko…kisi aur ki baahon mein nahin dekh sakti nd tear fall from her eye…

**Daya** - plz Tarika…Abhi…apne Abhi ke liye…

Tarika stop there nd move inside nd stay in corner…Daya too follow her…

**Abhi** thinking - _main jaanta hu Tarika kitni takleef ho rahi hai tumhe… mujhe maaaf kardo jaan _nd he says Thanks to Daya with eyes…

**Tarika** came close to him - kaise ho Abhijeet…

**Maya** interrupts - Abhijeet bilkul theek hai Tarika…aur tm enjoy karo na party mein…dn she call waiter…waiter...inka khyaall rakho achhe se…hamare bahut special guest hai ye…nd then she turn towards Abhijeet…

**Maya** - Abhijeet chalo tumhe guest se milwati hu….nd she look at Tarika - kariye aap enjoy…dn they move from there…

She was introducing him with her friends nd few other guests…dn Abhi was shaking hands with them…but his heart nd soul was crying for Tarika…nd its very hard for him to see Tarika like this…

**Tarika** move from there nd move towards bar…take two-three shots till Daya reach to her…

**Daya** holding her hand - Tarika…ye kya kar rahi ho…

**Tarika** turn her neck to one side nd laugh…everyone start to look at her- heyyyyyyyyyy Rangeelaaaaa…nd she run…

**Daya** run towards her nd hold her arm - Tarikaaa…

**Tarika** hold glass in her hands…

*** **Guys I choose this song b'coz it shows real Jealousy of a woman when she found her love in some other woman's hands hope u like it too*

_**Rangeela re tere rang mein yun ranga hai mera mann**___nd she move towards him nd hold his hand but he remove her hand with jerk…._**  
Chhaliya re… na bujhe hai… kisi jal se… yeh jalan**__** ….**_

Maya smiling on her dn wrap her arms in Abhi's arm…Tarika look at them…

_**Palkon ke jhoole se sapnon ki dori**____**…Pyaar ne baandhi jo tune voh todi**__** …**_than she gulp the alcohol into her mouth in one shot…nd than throw the glass…nd hold Abhi's collar tightly…Abhi signals Daya to take her away…

Daya move towards her nd hold her hand nd trying to came outside…

She remove her hand from Daya's hand with jerk nd again move towards Abi who was standing holding Maya's arm…

_**Maine to seenchi re teri yeh raahein…Baahon mein teri kyon auron ki baahein**__**…**_

She came close to them nd than seprate Abhi's arm from Maya with jerk…

Both surprised on her behaviour…Abhi fakely move towards in anger…but Maya hold his hand to stop him…

Tarika look into his eyes nd tears run through her eyes…

_**Kaise tu bhoola woh phoolon si raatein**____**…**__**Samjhe jab aankhon ne aankhon ki baatein…**_

then she wipe her tears…nd look at Daya…

_**Gaaon ghar chhoota re… sapna har toota re**__**…**_

Daya hold her arm….but she again jerked away nd turn towards Abhi with anger…

_**Phir bhi tu rootha re piya**____**…**__**Waah re pyaar…waah re waah**______**  
Ho…rangeela re tere rang mein yun ranga hai mera mann…**_nd then__she stop waiter….hold glass from trey nd move towards Abhi nd throw that on Maya's face… nd everyone shocked on this…

**Abhi** shouts in anger - Tarikaaa…tumhare himmat kaise hui ye karne ki…

**Daya** run towards her nd hold Tarika tightly - Tarika chalo yahan se…

**Tarika** crying - Daya….chodo mujhe…chodo…nd she tryig to remove herself…

**Abhi** looking at Daya - Daya…le jao ise yahan se…

**Daya** in anger - Abhi ye tum bahut galt kar rahe ho…

**Abhi** showing anger - galt to main abb tak kar raha tha Daya…sahi raaste par to main abb aya hu…nd he look at Maya who was looking at her brothers nd other friends nd giving them winning smile…

**Maya** hold his hand - jaane do na Abhi…kyu aise logon ke mooh lag rahe ho…chalo hum enjoy karte hain...nd she keep him away from them…

**Tarika** running after him - Abhi….main tumhe chodugi nahin Abhi…tumhe kabhi maaaf nahin karugi main….nd she cried…

**Daya** holding her - Tarika plz chalo yahan se…nd some how he dragged her outside…

Abhi look at her with corner of his eyes nd tear came in his eyes but he immediately wipe that so that no one see that – mujhe kisi bhi tarah se Tarika ke paas jana hoga…nd sudden his headache starts again….

**Maya** worried tone - Abhi…kya hua tumhe…

**Abhi** pain - sar…mera sar phat raha hai dard se…

**Maya** - tumne medicine nahin khayi…

**Abhi** - khayi thi…

**Maya** - main…ek aur tablet deti hu Abhi..nd she remove tablet form bag nd give it to him nd Abhi has to swallow that as he has no other option then….

**Author's note** -

Guys…hope u like it…please review it too…


	7. Chapter 7

**In last chapter u read** -

Daya bring Tarika in party…nd she get shocked to see Maya's hand in Abhijeet's arms…she broke down dn drank…her heart came out dn expels her feeling in front of everyone…dn Abhi showing his fake anger on her so that Maya didn't doubt on him nd the truth was - he was more heart than Tarika…Daya dragged Tarika out of party when she get out of control…after that Abhi tries to get out of party so that he clear Tarika's doubt asap but sudden his headache provoked again…nd Maya gave him her same medicine which Abhi have to take forcefully…

**Abb age** -

**Abhi** relieved from headache nd sat on sofa lying his head backward nd worried about Tarika - Tarika par kya beet rahi hogi is waqt…main samjh sakta hu…hope Daya ne sambhaal liya ho use…nd he too sigh…mujhe kisi bhi tarah yahan se niklna hog abb…

**Outside** -

Daya trying to control Tarika who was not in her senses…dn running on road to stop taxi…

**Daya** mumbling dn running towards Tarika - ye Abhijeet ne bhi kis musibat mein daal diya mujhe…uske chakkar mein mere paseene choot rahe hain…

**Tarika** waving her hand to stop taxi - ae…taxi…taxi ruk…taxi rukti kyu nahin….

**Daya** stop near Tarika - Tarika taxi nain rukegi…

**Tarika** in kididsh sad tone - kyu…kyu nahin rukegi…ise…ise…pata nahin main Sr. Inspector ki girlfriend hu…ruk jao…dn she realized …abb nahin hu main uski girlfriend…abb wo…wo Maya hai…isi liye koi taxi nai ruk rahi abb…nd she starts to cry….

**Daya** holding Tarika's arms - Tarika…Tarika baitho…gaadi mein baitho plz…

**Tarika** trying to remove herself from his grip - Daya….chodo…chodo mujhe…sab…sab samjh...samjhti hu main…dn she wipe her tears…tum bhi to usi ke dost ho…uski side hi loge…

**Daya** feeling bad for her - mujhe maaaf kardo Tarika…tumhare ye haalat meri wajah se hui…na main tumhe yahan laata aur na tum wo sab dekhta aur is tarah…m sorry Tarika...very sorry…dn than his face expressions changes in anger - is Abhijeet ko to main dekh loonga…khud baitha hai us Maya ke saath aur yahan main sambhaal raha hu Tarika ko….

**Daya** holding her wrist nd feel bad for her - Tarika plz…shaant ho jao…main…main tumhe sab batata hu…plz gaadi mein baitho…

**Tarika** - kkk…kya…kya bataoge mujhe tum….haan… kya… apne… apne us dost …kya…kya naam hai uska…dn she narrowing her eyes dn made sad face…than start thinking…

**Daya** smiles - Abhijeet…Abhijeet naam hai uska…nd she give him surprise look…nd move her away from traffic nd make her stand on side…

**Tarika** look at him nd raises his eyebrows nd pointed her finger - haan wahi Abhijeet…dn than give him sarcastic look - Samjhdaar ho…

**Daya** raises his eyebrows too - Thank you…mujhe to pata hi nahin tha…

Tarika feels something nd than place her hand on mouth nd bent on side…dn start vomiting…

**Daya** place his hand on her back nd start to rub - relax Tarika…relax…

**Tarika** wipe her face nd move in anger - Dayaaaa m fineeeeeeeeeeee…

**Daya** pulled his hand - ok ok relaxxx….m sorry…

**Tarika** - m sorry…m sorry Daya nd she starts to cry…by place hand on her face…

**Daya** softly - Tarika…Tarika plz…plz ro nahin…

**Tarika** sobbing - rou…rou nahin to aur kya karu Daya…kya karu main…dekha tumne kaise…kaise Abhijeet us…us….dn she stops with hatred expression on her face…

**Daya in scared tone** - Maya…Maya naam hai uska…

**Tarika** look at him in anger - maloom hai mujhe uska naam…

**Daya** - m…m sorry mujhe laga…dn he stop…

**Tarika** in anger - uska naam itna zaruri nahi ke tumhe aise yaad dilana pade mujhe…

**Daya** raises his eyebrows in confusion - hey Bhagwaan…kya karu… kuch bhi bolu aaj…ye nahin sun ne wali dn he speaks - m...m sorry Tarika…tum…tum baitho plz…

**Tarika** - nai…nai baithna mujhe…aaj main saari raat yehi khade rehkar…us…us Abhijeet ki besharmi ka nazaara dekhugi…dekhta hu kab bahar niklta hai wo…she speaking sitting on bonnet…

**Daya** hardly stop his laugh dn trying to tackle her - Tarika…Tarika plz utro neeche…plz utro…nd he try to hold her…

**Tarika** hitting him on his hand - nai…haath…haath peeche…mujhe nahin utrna…

But **Daya** hold her forcefully nd make her sit inside…put on tha belt tightly…nd Tarika was struggling to remove herself from hi but he didn't listen to her nd saying sorry to her…nd than sit on driving seat start Qualis…

**Daya** mumbling in anger - abb to Tarika se pehle mujhe intezaar hai Abhijeet tumhara…ghar aao aaj batata hu tumhe…nd He checks the time…9 baj rahe hain…nd at same time his phone rangs…he check the phone - oh Thank God…dn he pick up the phone… but didn't speak his name infornt of Tarika who was resting her head on backside ...Closes her eyes nd tears were running through corners…so he came out of Qualis nd talk with Abhijeet…

**Daya** showing anger - ek baar ghar pahunch Abhi…batata hu tujhe…pata hai Tarika ki kya haalat hai is waqt…kitni mushkil se sambhala hai maine use…

**Abhi** - haan yaar…main samjh raha hu sab…nd he tells him something nd than they cut the phone…

**After half hour** -

**Tarika** in drowsines - Da…Daya ye kya…kya kahan ja rahe hain hum… mujhe….mujhe ghar jana hai Daya…

**Daya** holding her hand when she was about to fall - are sambhal ke Tarika…aur dekho…aankhen kholo…ye…ye tumhara ghar hi hai Tarika…

**Tarika** rubbing her eyes - mera…mera ghar…are haan…ye…ye to mera ghar hai…nd she was about to sit on sofa but Daya stops her…

**Daya** - ruko…..ruko Tarika…

**Tarika** looking at him - Daya…Daya thanks…Thanks a lot nd she hugs him tightly…nd starts to cry again…

**Daya** surprised on this nd smiles - Tarika…shhh…chup ho jao…nd he separate her from hug - plz ro nahin Tarika…plz stop…

**Tarika** crying - Daya…thanks…tumne aaj…aaj meri itni help ki…mujhe sambhaal liya…

**Daya** smiles in sad tone - isme Thanks ki kya baat hai…ye to dost hone ke naate mera farz tha Tarika…than he remove some lemon from fridge nd make nimbu paani nd give her…she denies…but he manage to drank her little forcefully…

**Tarika** in anger - Dayaaaa…ye kya…

**Daya** raises his eyebrows –m …m sorry Tarika…nd he look upward…tum…plz chalo mere saath…

**Tarika** narrowing her eyes - kahan jana Daya…

**Daya** - plz Tarika chalo to sahi…dn he supports Tarika nd move upstairs…

**Tarika** was continuously remembering Abhi- Maya in party…she was imagining them doing romance nd remembering their hands in each other arms…dn tears were continuously running through her eyes…

Daya open terrace door…

**Daya** signal her to enter there- jao Tarika…

**Tarika** look at him - chhat par…thand hai Daya…mujhe…mujhe room mein jana tha…

**Daya** - Tarika plz…ek baar jao ander…

**Tarika** in confusion - ok…jaati hu…nd she enter there…

**Daya** smiles - dhyaan se…bye…nd he shut the door…nd came downstairs…nd heard some expected sound there - are baap re…achha hai bachhu…abb tumhare baari…dn he came out of the house…

**On Terrace** -

**Tarika** crying - abb yaha kyu aye ho…how dare u Abhijeet…jao apni us Maya ke paas…nd she hold wine glass in her hand on throw on Abhi…dn than knocking on door - kholoooo…Daya...u cheat...u liar… darwaza kholooooo…dn she banging the door hardly…

***Daya** listening all this nd look upstairs - ek ek shabd ka badla loonga Abhijeet tujhse main...ghar pahunch zara batata hu…dn he left her home*

**Abhi** escape by benting down- T…Tarika…are dhyaan se Tarika…lag jayega yaar…

**Tarika** in anger - lagta hai to lag jaye…kyu parwah karu main jab tumhe meri koi parwah nahin…kaise party mein tum us Maya ki baahon mein baahein dale khade the…nd she again knocking the door hardly…

**Abhi** moving towards Tarika - Tarika plz aisa mat kaho…mujhe tumhari parwah hai…ye dekho…ye sab maine tumhare liye kiya…

**Tarika** not looking at him nd continuously knocking the door…Abhi move fastly towards her nd hold her from waist nd lift her upward to keep her away from door….

**Tarika** hitting him - chodo…chodo mujhe Abhijeet…hitting him on arm…

**Abhi** worried dn trying to control her - Tarika…Tarika plz relax…relax Tarika…m sorry…m sorry Tarika…nd he bring hr in centre of terrace dn make her sit on chair forcefully…

**Tarika** looking around terrace…that was beautifully decorated with balloons flowers dn dinner was placed on a table…with candles….cool breeze was blowing…which sound pleasant nd soothing in light music… coloured curtains were waving in wind…

**Tarika** rub hand on her face - ye…ye tumne kiya…to phir wo Maya… tears start to roll on her cheeks again…tumne mujhe…mujhe daanta us us Maya ke liye…

**Abhi** cupped her face in his hands - m…m sorry Tarika…main khud party ke baad tumhe sach batane wala tha…lekin surprise dekar…but uske pehle hi…aur wo Maya….nd he tells her about Maya…

**Tarika** place her hand on face nd starts to cry - tum…ye sab…nd she look at him - tum mujhe bata to sakte the…pata hai mujh par…mujh par kya beeti…kya beeti tumhe Maya ke saath dekhkar…mujhe laga maine tumhe kho diya Abhi…

**Abhi had tears too** - m…m sorry Tarika…main…main achhi tarah samjh sakta hu tumhara dard…aur mera yakeen karo…tumse kahin zyada khone ka dar mujhe tha…aansoo tumhari aankhon se nikle lekin dard mujhe hua hai Tarika…aur iske liye tum jo saza chaho mujhe de sakti ho…

**Tarika** look into his eyes - m sorry Abhijeet…maine tumhe galat samjha…ye nahin socha ke tumhe kitni takleef ho rahi hai is sab se…m sorry…

**Abhi** smiles - its ok Tarika…galti to meri bhi hai na…mujhe tumhe pehle batana chahye tha…m sorry…Tarika smiles with tears…dn he wrap his arms around her nd pulled her towards his chest nd turn on the music with remote…

Song started - _**O Meri soni meri tamanna**__**….**__**Jhoot nahin hai mera pyar….**_

he rub his hand on her face nd remove hair from her face…

_**Diwane se ho gayi galti**__**…**__**Jaane do yaar I Love You I Love You**__**  
**_She jerk him away…nd move away…Abhi followed her nd hold her hand…nd pulled slowly towards him nd looked into her eyes…

_****__**Aake meri aankhon me tum dekko**__**…**__**in me har ik Jaagha tumhari hai…**_she smiles dn than blush…he place her hand on his chest…  
_**Kahene ko yeh dil hai mera lekin**__**…**__**dhadkan yeh sada tumhari hai…**_

She move her face to other side nd move away nd hold flowers in her hands…

_**Tum pe chain mera**__**…**__**tum pe hai mera karaar…**_

he move towards her nd hold her from backside dn hold her tightly...kiss on her neck…  
_**Ah ah I Love you…o meri sohni…**_

She turn her face towards him dn then look into his eyes…  
_**Tadapti hoon aur tum na tadapau**__**…a**__**acha baba chalho hum hi haarey…**_

He moves his face close to her…she move her face bit backward…  
_**Tumhi toh jisne mujhe chaha**__**…**__**tumhi toh ho lage mujhe pyare…**_

He place his hand on her neck neck nd move his face close to her...nd touch her lips gently…nd kiss…nd than….than…she closes her eyes…

**Abhi** looking at her - Tarika…Tarikaaa…nd Abhi holds in his arms before she fall down on floor…

_**mere kareeb aao zara**__**…**__**sunke dil ki pukar…La La La I Love You…**_

**Abhi** patting her cheek - Tarika…Tarika…ise kya ho gya?

He get up nd sprinkle some water on her face…

**Tarika** gain some consciousness - Abhi…Abhi…place her hand on her head…

**Abhi** took sigh nd speaks teasingly - chad gyi thi madam ko…

**Tarika** get up holding Abhi's hand feeling weak but better - m sorry Abhi…dn she opens her eyes properly…

**Abhi's POV **- Tarika…main is sab ke liye tumhe dosh nahin doonga Tarika…mujhe tumhe pehle bata den chahye tha sab kuch…agar bataya hota to tum itna sab nahin sehti…tumhe itna dard nahin hota…lekin main…main majboor tha Tarika…main nahin chahta tha ke…ke mujhe jaise sarphire se tum itna pyar karo…kyu ke main khud nahin jaanta tha…main tumhe layak bhi hu ya nahin…lekin jaise mujhe pata chala ke ye sirf migraine hai…to mujhe bata dena chahye tha tumhe…nd he look at her face…yahan main galat hu Tarika…

**Abhi** looking worried - its….its ok….nd he place his hand on his head…feeling headache again - main…main chalta hu Tarika…

**Tarika** understand dn now its her time to take command in her hands… she make him sit on chair - relax Abhi…baitho plz…tum theek nahin lag rahe….

**Abhi** trying to get up but she place her hands on his shoulder…

_**Next song started - **__**Aaja piya tohe pyaar doon...gori baiyyaan tohe vaar doo…**_

Abhi feels restless nd trying to move…she wrap her arms around his neck…nd than look into his eyes…rub his finger on his lip…

_**Kis liye tu… itna udaas**__**…**__**sukhe sukhe honth…ankhiyon me pyaas**__**  
**__**kis liye kis liye ho kis liye…Aaja Piyaa …**_

He get up remember something again due to medicine…but Tarika hold his hand tightly nd hold his face in her hands…nd than place her head on his chest…

_****__**Jal chuke… hain badan kayi**__**…**__**Piya isii aag mein…**_

Nd she hold his hand nd kiss on his hand..._**  
**__**thake hue in haathon ko**__**…**__**de de mere haath mein…**_

Abhi look at him nd he had tears in his eyes…Tarika's eyes too filled with tears…nd they look into each other eyes…  
_**ho…Sukh Mera Lele…main dukh tere leloon…**__**…m**__**ain bhi Jiyoon tu bhi Jiye ho…**_

She wipe tear from his eye…  
_**Aaja piya tohe pyaar doon…gori baiyyaan tope Vaar doon**__**  
**_

He hugged her tightly…

_**Hone de re jo ye julmi hai…path tere gaaon ke**__**…**__**Palkon Se chun daloongi main**__**…**__**kaante teri raahon ke…**_

He seprate from hug n than dancing slowly in each other arms…looking into each other eyes…not speaking a word…but they know very well what they are for each other…their eyes were saying everything to each other…  
_**Ho…lat bikhraye chunariya bichhaye…**__**…**__**baithi hoon main tere liye ho…**_

They smiles that they r one nd are together…nd he place his hand on her back…she flinched…he turn her face to other side nd kiss on her back… she flinched again…he open knot of her blouse…dn kiss roughly…her heart starts to run fast…she hold her grip on chair…nd than turn towards him…

He hug her tightly…nd than hold her tightly in his arms…coming downstairs…she lost herself in his arms…dn then they enter her bedroom…

**Abhi** lying her on bed…Tariak look at him with full love nd passion…

Abhi sit beside her nd place his hand on her face - Tarika… thanks... thanks a lot…mujhe sambhalne ke liye…

**Tarika** smiles nd get up…place her hand on his face - Abhijeet…main…. main tumhare saath hu Abhijeet…hamesha rahugi…tum fikar mat karo Abhijeet…hum teeno milke us Maya ko dekh lenge abb…mujhe maaaf kardo…bina soche samjhe tumhe itna bura bhala keh diya…aur bechara Daya…I give him hard time…aur tumhe bhi…ye nahin socha ke tum kahin majboor hoge…kitni takleef tum akele sehte rahe…

**Abhijeet** place his finger on her lips - shhh Tarika…is sab ke liye zimedaar bhi to main hi hu…jo hua bhool jao…tum bhi mujhe maaaf kardo…main apni jaan ko itni takleef di…nd he kiss n her forehead…nd then hug her tightly…than seprate after sometime…aur Daya ki tension mat lo…use sambhaal loonga main…dn than he feels something again…

**Tarika **smiles - Thanks Abhi…

**Abhi** get up from bed - Tarika…tum…tum araam karo…mujhe chalna chahye abhi…

**Tarika** hold his hand - Abhi….

**Abhi** looked at her nd smiles hardly but pain was clearly seen on his face…hold her hand lightly nd remove her grip - m sorry Tarika… mujhe…mujhe zaroori kaam hai…nd he left for home…

**After half hour** -

Main door open dn Abhi enter inside…Daya too was waiting for him… watching TV...sitting on sofa…

**Daya** looking at him teasing tone - a gaye bhai sahab…khoob maza chakhaya hoga Tariak g ne…maza aya baatein chupane ka…aur chupao hamse...

Abhi didn't speak a word nd fall down on sofa place his hand on head looking in severe pain…

**Daya** understand the he had attack again….get up from sofa nd immediately move towards him - Abhi…kya hua haan…

**Abhi** hardly speaking - sar…phir wahi sar dard ho raha hai bahut… bardaasht nahi ho raha yaaar…nd he closes his eyes…water run from his eyes…

**Daya** give him water - relax Abhi…nd Abhi hold water from his hand nd drank little…

**Daya** scolding - sar dard tha to wahin ruk jaaate na…mujhe phone nahin kar sakte the…main a jata lene…itni kharaab haalat hai… kaise aye tum gaadi chala kar…

**Abhi** speak hardly - main use pareshaan nahin karna chahta tha yaar….is liye jaldi….nd he stop…nd wincing in pain…kitni takleef doonga use main…

**Daya** feels pity on him - main bhi kitni bura hu…zara si takleef hui Abhi ko apa kho raha hu…kya main thori der ke liye nahin sambhaal sakta…

Nd he speak softly - abhi theek ho jayega…chalo tum room mein leto… nd he make him stand dn move towards his room…turn on curtains, give him painkiller, apply balm on his head…remove his shoes dn sit beside him place his hand on his forehead…dn try to feel him relax…

**Abhi** place his hand on head - Daya…yaar bahut dard ho raha hai…nd than bang on bed…in pain…

**Daya** hold his hand - relax relax Abhijeet… abhi theek ho jayega thori der mein…tum plz sone ki koshish karo…

**Abhi** slept in half hour…dn than Daya cover him properly dn came out of his room dn move towards his room…nd his phone rangs…

**Daya** looking at phone - Tarika ka phone…nd he bite his lip thinks something…nd than pick up the phone - hello Tarika…

**Tarika** - Daya…Abhi theek hai na…

**Daya** thinking - is waqt Tariak ko batana theek nahin hoga…nd he speak - haan bilkul Tarika…ate hi so gya…bola thak gya hu….

**Tarika** smiles - jhooth bol rahe ho Daya tum…main jaanti hu Abhi takleef mein tha jab jahan se gya…

**Daya** surprised - to phir tumne use roka kyu nahin…

**Tarika** in sad disappointing tone - kyu ke mujhe pata tha wo tumhare paas ayega Daya… main jaanti thi wo aise takleef mein nahin rukega mere paas…pareshaan nahin karna chahta tha mujhe wo…. aur tum use sambhaal loge …jaise mujhe sambhaala aaj…aur tumhe kitna kuch bol bhi diya…

**Daya** - Tarika ye…ye kya keh rahi ho tum …phir wahi…

**Tarika** in sad tone - main jaanti hu Daya…tumne apna farz nibhaya dost hone ka…aur mujhe proud hai tumhari dosti par…

**Daya** - thanks Tarika…

**Tarika** - Daya…main Abhi ke saath hu…aur abb hum teeno milkar unka saamna karenge…abb Abhi aur nahin sahega akela…

**Daya** - haan Tarika…abb hum hai Abhi ke saath…use koi takleef nahin hone denge…

**Tarika** - thanks again Daya…tumhare hote huae mujhe Abhi ki fikar nahin hai…dn she think for something - Daya…Abhi ne dobara wo medicine to nahin li na…

**Daya** - Tarika….wo…wo tumhare party se jaane ke baad Abhi ka sar dard shuru ho gya to...to Maya ne zabardasti do tablets…(Abhi told him when he give him ring about Tarika )

**Tarika** heavy throat - Daya….plz…stop…main… main aur nahin sun sakti…nd tear fall from her eye…

**Daya Tarika** plz tum himmat rakho…main samjh sakta hu tumhe kitna bura mehsoos ho raha hai…lekin main promise karta hu abb Abhi dobara wo medicine kabhi nahin lega aur bahut jald is Maya se bhi peecha chootega Abhi ka…

**Tarika** nodded her head in yes - haan Daya…hope jaldi hi aisa ho…nd she cut the phone…

**Daya's POV** - Abhijeet mere dost….bahut seh liya tumne akele…abb nahin…main tumhare saath hu aur hamesha rahuga…

**Tarika's POV** - Samjh nahin a raha Abhi kya kahu…main kaise nahin samjh saki tumhari takleef ko…kaise nahin samjhi ke tum kabhi bhi mujhe dhokha dekar us Maya ki baahon mein nahin ja sakte…kitni takleef mein the tum…tumhara dard main kyu mehsoos nahin kar payi…kitna kuch keh diya tumne…kya itni hi samjhti hu main tumhare pyar ko…nd she wipe her tear…lekin don't worry Abhijeet…tumhari ye bewakoof jaan abb kabhi aisa nahin hone degi dobara…aur us Maya ki to….dn she stop in anger as she had decided something…

**Author's note **-

Guys…this is really THE END of this now...abb to end hona banta hai na…Tarika bhi maan gyi…

Thanks a lot for ur support…love u all…tc.


End file.
